


In a Week's Time

by MessintoMessages



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Blackmail, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Opposites Attract, kinda enemies but kinda not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessintoMessages/pseuds/MessintoMessages
Summary: Two neighboring kingdoms that have been at war for over a decade, decide to unite to officially end the war.Rejoice spreads throughout the people.Well, all the people except for one.Renjun, the second prince of Feras is to be married to the future king of Torev within a week. But the idea of marrying a stranger under the guise of politics would never sit well with him.That is until he realizes the marriage might be his only solace.





	1. Day One: The Meeting

"I don’t care if you call me a disgrace of a son, a disgrace of a prince, or even a disgrace to the kingdom! I will not marry that prissy Prince of Torev if it’s the last thing I do!"

The voice rang clear through the hall. Hushed whispers from the onlookers followed.

This was meant to be a celebration of the announcement of two kingdoms, ravaged from over two decades of war, coming together.

And yet, Renjun, or as he was unfortunately termed “the bratty prince”, was having none of that.

He had known this was his fate for some time now. He just thought he would have been able to somehow get out of it by now. But here he was, in front of his future husband for the very first time, less than seven days until they got married.

Renjun had heard enough about him to know that he would be the last person he would want to be friends with, let alone marry.

Now that he was standing just inches away from him, this was his unfortunate reality.

He looked _exactly_ like you would expect a prince to look like. Of _course_ , he was dashing, the definition of groomed. His face not having a single blemish, his lips naturally tinted a light pink, and he had a smile that could blind you from a mile away.

Renjun wanted to gag. Of course, he would end up being forced to be stuck with a pretty boy.

On top of that, he was sickeningly sweet. Renjun hadn’t even said one word to him, yet he could just _tell_. Not only in the way he held himself, but in the way he spoke. Like honey was dripping out of his mouth instead of words. And a kind warm smile to everyone. No wonder everyone called him the perfect prince when he practically had “charming” written on his forehead.

Renjun felt ill.

Not in a million years could he trust someone like that. Someone who put on a show for the commoners. That’s how they got tricked into following their leaders to the ends of the earth. Disgusting. He had met plenty of people inside the castle who were only nice for selfish reasons, and now he would be stuck with one for a husband.

Unfortunately, his outburst didn’t last long, but at least it was enough to make the majority of the nobility uncomfortable. His maid, whom he hated, quickly whispered a reminder in his ear which shut him up. At least moving out of the castle meant getting rid of her.

There was only one reason that he was going along with this. One reason why he hadn’t fled the kingdom to escape his fate. But that didn’t mean he was going to sit pretty.

***

"You’ll be meeting him today."

"I am aware."

"You do remember what has been said about him?"

"I will not believe in gossip. I will make the impression of him myself."

Jaemin knew his little brother, Jisung, only meant well, he knew he only wanted for him to be fully prepared for the task ahead. And he truly meant what he said, that didn’t mean Jaemin wasn’t nervous.

He was bound to be married in one week. The arranged marriage itself not being that surprising, not to mention negotiation over their marriage had been going on for months. But now he was to meet the man he would be marrying for the first time. And it was safe to say he didn’t know what to expect.

It is easy for members of the royal family to get bad reputations, the way they lived continuously under public scrutiny. Jaemin, if anyone, knew how hard it was to keep up appearances.

But the Prince of Feras had an _especially_ bad reputation. So much so that many people were not surprised they wanted to marry off their son rather than their daughter. 

But Jaemin knew it wasn’t fair to judge him before he even met him. But he did hope the rumors were just that, rumors.

"They are ready for you, your majesty," a voice called from the doorway.

Jaemin gave them a warm smile, "Thank you, I will be out shortly."

He took a deep breath and a last look in the grand mirror that lay in front of him, before walking into the rest of his life.

***

"I guess this is goodbye," Donghyuck said flatly. Renjun knew his best friend was just trying to hold back emotion from his voice.

"Not forever. If you think for a day that I’ll let them imprison me in that castle, you got something coming for you."

"Let’s just pray that Prince Jaemin is as much of a pushover as he looks."

That warranted a snicker out of Renjun, "I might not hate this arrangement after all if that’s the case."

Donghyuck shoved him, "Please don’t do anything too rash, the people are tired of war," he only half-joked.

If only Donghyuck knew.

Renjun pulled him into a tight hug, "I’ll see you at the wedding? I told my sister I would have her head if she didn’t get you there."

"Of course, I’ll be there. You’ll need someone to boo and throw stones at the groom."

"I hope I’m not the groom you are referring too."

Donghyuck shrugged playfully.

"But there is one thing before you go…"

Sensing the tone change, Renjun tread carefully. He had a feeling what this was going to be about.

"And that is?"

"Jeno- _Sir_ Jeno… he asked for my hand in marriage."

Renjun had known this of course. And yet he still let his eyebrows raise up in mock surprise for his friend's benefit.

‘And what did you say?" he asked.

"I said I would think about it."

Renjun let himself laugh, "Oh really now! Why’s that?"

"I got nervous okay!" Donghyuck scoffed.

"I think we both know the true answer. But whatever you choose, I’ll make sure your journey to happiness is a smooth one."

And Renjun meant that. If anyone could be happy, he wanted that for his best friend. Even if that meant sacrificing his own happiness.

***

Someone in the court had thought it would be a good idea for the two soon to be married princes to ride all the way back to the Kingdom of Torev in one carriage, alone. Which was roughly a seven-hour trek.

This was the first time that they had been alone, but Jaemin was certain Renjun wouldn’t spare a glance his way for the entire trip.

Jaemin had already tried twice to start a conversation with Renjun but to no avail. His cold demeanor would be a tough one to break.

After the outburst during the announcement ceremony, it was clear to Jaemin this was going to be an uphill battle, one that would not end in the foreseeable future. He sighed to himself. He needed a plan if he was ever going to get anywhere with the prince.

His first decision: small goals. He wasn’t going to make Renjun fall in love with him in seven days. That was impossible. Baby steps seemed like a better route. And the first step was to get Renjun to stop hating him.

Jaemin thought that was a reasonable first goal. He didn’t know him, all his opinions were based upon assumptions. Assumptions Jaemin was happy to prove wrong. 

The problem now was getting Renjun to talk to him, or at the very least listen.

Jaemin’s mind ran through a list of things he had wanted to tell Renjun, a lot of them being mentally crossed off because of the fact that there was zero chance of him actually responding.

Jaemin sighed, albeit a little too loudly as it warranted a glare from Renjun who was sitting across from him. He always thought of himself as a great conversationalist regardless of who he was speaking to. Why all of a sudden was he having so much trouble?

He turned his focus back outside the carriage window, and he began. "The countryside of your kingdom is quite beautiful. I had noticed it on my way here, but even now it’s refreshing. Our land much rockier, there is hardly much to see over the mountains as we lie at the foot of them. But here you can see the land extend for ages only to be lightly touched by those very said mountains." Jaemin then again paused, giving himself another moment to take in the scenery. "I hope we are able to visit these lands many times."

Jaemin heard Renjun scoff. He smiled, at least that was more than silence. Jaemin turned his attention back to him. 

"I have no expectations for this arraignment, nor will I ask anything of you. Anything outside those parameters is something that is not in my personal control, but my parents. Although I do hope we shall at some point be able to speak but, you are more than welcome to take the time that you need."

Renjun’s eyes were still glued to the window, yet Jaemin could tell he had been listening. Renjun was clearly someone whose facial expressions gave him away.

"I’ll hold my tongue for the rest of the trip, but you are more than welcome to say anything at any time. I will always be willing to listen."

***

Renjun was hardly one for the silent treatment, and yet he still hadn’t spoken one single word to Jaemin. He let his head rest on the pillow of the grand guest room he would be staying in until the wedding, exhausted from the events of the day.

It’s not as if he didn’t have things to say to him, or more like yell at him. He just found himself not wanting to. Especially after Jaemin’s little speech during the carriage ride.

Renjun felt sick. He just wanted to go home. He buried himself further in the blankets.

There were three things he could do: cry about it, make the best of it, or do things his way. And while he could definitely indulge in a good cry right about now, he knew which one fit him best. And it wasn’t the first two options.

He thought back to the awkward dinner he had just come back from. It was a rushed gathering as they had arrived quite late into the evening, official greetings held off until tomorrow. Essentially it just consisted of him and Jaemin silently eating at opposite sides of the table, even the people serving them seemed uncomfortable.

Renjun sighed into his pillow, he was really going to have to come up with a plan and fast. But he was far too tired to do that tonight.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a light knock on his door.

Groaning he got up to answer it. He wasn’t expecting to see a young boy on the other side.

"I’m not supposed to introduce myself until tomorrow, but- but I couldn’t wait.’ Suddenly the boy’s eyebrow shot up as he saw the sorry state that Renjun was in at the moment, ‘I’m so sorry! You are probably very worn out from your travel! I’ll leave at once!"

"Wait," Renjun said flatly, "You are already here, introduce yourself if you want to."

"Oh!" The boy seemed quite surprised that he wasn’t sending him away, "I’m Jisung, the second prince, Jaemin’s younger brother," he said cheerfully.

"And I’m assuming you already know who I am," Renjun responded dryly.

"Yes, I do! I actually saw you earlier today at the announcement, but I traveled back separately so I hadn’t had the time to properly introduce myself yet!"

"Okay then Second Prince Jisung, goodnight," Renjun then shut the door, leaving Jisung alone on the other side.

"Great, his brother is just like him," Renjun mumbled before crawling back into the bed.

He was about to be stuck with these _devout_ princes for the rest of his life and today was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	2. Day Two: The Castle

Jaemin was certain he didn’t get but an hour of sleep, if that. He was left tossing and turning most of the night. He didn’t like the feeling in his chest. This whole situation was much more uncomfortable than he had ever expected it to be, and it wasn’t like he thought it was going to be easy. It was an arranged marriage after all.

But the fact that Renjun wasn’t trying _at all_ made him nervous. He thought he would be able to get him to talk by the time they arrived at the castle. And yet they went to bed without uttering a single word to each other.

He couldn’t let himself feel discouraged it was too early for that. Today was a new day.

He was nervous about Renjun meeting his parents. He had no idea how that was going to go down. His parents were very kind people, but that’s not to say they would accept Renjun holding his tongue when meeting them. He hoped Renjun wouldn’t go that far.

Maybe he would pay him a visit beforehand.

Stood in front of Renjun’s bedroom door, Jaemin could feel his heart rate increase. Why all of a sudden was he on edge when it came to the prince? For now, he was going to blame it on lack of sleep.

He knocked. Then he waited.

Nothing. Not even a sound. Maybe he was still sleeping.

Jaemin knocked once again, this time a bit harder, "Renjun? Are you awake?"

Again, no answer. Jaemin started to panic, why wasn’t he answering? Maybe he was just a heavy sleeper.

And yet Jaemin’s mind started leaning towards the worst-case scenario.

What if he ran away? What if he had hurt himself?

Jaemin tried the door, thankfully it was unlocked. And then he walked in. His eyes quickly scanned around the room, "Renjun!" he called out, panic lacing his voice.

Then something shifted on the bed, buried beneath layers of blankets and pillows. "Oh my god, what do you want _now_."

Relief flooded through Jaemin. Renjun was still here, and he was fine.

And he finally spoke.

"We will be meeting my family soon for breakfast, you should probably get ready," Jaemin said carefully, already feeling bad about bursting into his room.

"Don’t you have people who come to wake you up. Why are you in my room?" Renjun said harshly, still muffled by the blankets.

A blush settled over Jaemin’s cheeks. "I- uh… I’ll leave you to get ready." And with that, he scurried out of the room.

***

Renjun heard the second knock at his bedroom door shortly after he had finally gotten out of bed. He sighed, if this was Jaemin again he was going to scream. This room was all he had left that was his and only his for the next few days and he didn’t need pretty boy ruining that for him.

"I’m ready okay!" he yelled in the direction of the door.

"Um… I’m here to escort you to breakfast," a small voice on the other side of the door said.

Renjun rolled his eyes and threw open the door. But it wasn’t Jaemin on the other side, it was Jisung.

"Oh, it’s you," Renjun said dryly. 

"I’m sorry! It’s just… I am the one who is supposed to bring you!" Jisung nervously said.

"No, it’s fine this is actually better," Renjun sighed. The less time he was forced to spend with Jaemin the better he supposed, even if that meant he was stuck with his little brother.

The whole walk to the dining hall was held in silence, Jisung even seemed kind of nervous. Renjun really wasn’t the _nicest_ to him last night after all. Technically, Jisung really didn’t have anything to do with this so he felt a little bad about how he treated him. He supposed he didn’t have to live up to his bratty reputation with everyone. Especially with some kid.

"Hey, Jisung?"

The younger quickly turned his head in question but kept his pace nonetheless.

"I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t mean to snap at you I was just really exhausted," Renjun said earnestly.

Jisung’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the fact Renjun was apologizing.

"No, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have bothered you so late, curiosity just seemed to get the best of me," Jisung responded awkwardly.

Renjun chuckled, maybe Jisung wasn’t as much like his brother as he had first come off. He was quickly noticing that he had more of a clumsy personality then Jaemin. Ultimately, it was quite endearing. Jisung was clearly in his late teens, and yet he gave off a childlike innocence, one which was hard to be annoyed with even if you wanted to be.

That all being said, Renjun wasn’t about to let his guard down that easy.

Before he knew it, they had entered the hall. The breakfast that had been laid out was ten times as extravagant than the first meal he had there.

But his eyes were quickly ripped away from the food as the Queen and King arrived. They too had warm smiles and kind eyes as did their sons, but Renjun knew enough about royalty, growing up royal himself, to recognize that those were just masks. What lay underneath was what Renjun truly feared.

***

Renjun genuinely looked terrified.

It more than surprised Jaemin and frankly worried him more than anything. Their family had been known as one of the most benevolent rulers in the nearby kingdoms. And on top of that Jaemin knew his parents were understanding and down to earth, ultimately wanting what was best for their sons and their kingdom.

So why did Renjun look so scared?

But as quick as Jaemin noticed the look on his face it was gone only to be replaced by a neutral expression as he bowed.

"It is very nice to officially meet you Renjun, I’m sorry we couldn’t have this introduction sooner."

Renjun quickly bowed again in response to the Queen’s words, "It’s a pleasure to meet you as well."

Jaemin physically relaxed, thankfully Renjun didn’t extend his silent treatment to his parents. Although he still looked extremely uncomfortable. But at least that would be easier for them to accept and understand.

The conversation continued on with more small talk, like how their trip was, but it quickly ventured into something more personal. Jaemin watched Renjun get quieter and more defensive as if he was waiting for the negative comments to flood in. Jaemin knew his parents would never bring rumors up, they were the ones who taught him to make your own impressions of someone, after all. But that didn’t mean that Renjun wouldn’t think they would, Jaemin supposed.

"So, what are some things you like to do Renjun?" Jaemin’s father asked. "I’m sure we can arrange whatever it is for you. To make things a bit more comfortable for you here."

A mischievous smile plastered itself on to Renjun’s face. Jaemin held his breath.

"Haven’t you heard? My favorite pastime is to cause trouble," Renjun responded, the words bordering venomous.

An awkward silence was held in the air for a moment before Jaemin’s father lightly chuckled. ‘You sound like me when I was young. I’m not sure how neither of my two sons inherited that trait, but I blame that on my wife. Everyone is so well-behaved in this castle sometimes it feels like time just drags on.’ He ended with a full belly laugh.

Renjun just looked at him with wide eyes as did the other two boys at the dining table.

"Honestly…" Renjun spoke up, "I really love to read."

It was as if his father’s words somewhat settled Renjun.

"That’s great! We have such a large library here that doesn’t get used as much as it should," the Queen answered. "I bet Jaemin can show you around after breakfast."

After that, the conversation continued on a better note. And it almost ended that way too.

"I’m sure you will make a great husband for our Jaemin," Jaemin heard his mother conclude.

He then watched Renjun’s face twist in disgust.

Jaemin felt a pinch of hurt somewhere in his chest. He averted his eyes, not wanting to see the look on Renjun’s face any longer. He tried his best to hold a smile for the rest of the meal.

Once things were clearly coming to a close, Jaemin spoke up, "I’m feeling slightly ill if no one minds I will take this opportunity to excuse myself."

As he scurried away a cloud of insecurities entered his head. Did Renjun really hate him that much already? What was he doing wrong? He hadn’t even gotten the opportunity to really show Renjun his true self, would he ever be given one?

He didn’t like the feelings that were lingering in his chest. He hadn’t felt like this in some time, and he wasn’t welcoming it back.

***

"Since Jaemin isn’t feeling well why don’t you show Renjun around the castle, Jisung?"

Renjun watched the excitement grow on the younger’s face.

But his mind was quick to move on to other things. Like why did Jaemin look so upset? He actually wasn’t trying _that_ hard to make a scene, but Jaemin looked really affected. Well damn if it’s going to be that easy, Renjun thought.

And yet it still didn’t sit well with him. He always knew why when he upset someone, but in this case, he had no idea what he had done.

"Don’t worry about my brother, he just a bit sensitive. But don’t tell him I told you! He really hates that about himself. He feels like it’s a weakness or something. But actually, our whole family is just like that." Jisung said shrugging, obviously catching onto Renjun’s mood drop.

"I wasn’t worried," he lied.

Jisung just chuckled, "Well, regardless you should actually talk to him at some point."

Renjun cringed at the thought. Partly because he really wasn’t looking forward to that, and also because he felt a little bad he hadn’t really before now.

The conversation about Jaemin didn’t end there, but thankfully it was mostly interrupted by Jisung explaining different parts of the castle to him.

"This is great and everything, but do you get to go outside at all?" Renjun deadpanned, after about the twentieth bedroom they walked past. The best thing he had seen so far was the expansive library the King had mentioned along with a small enclosed garden, unfortunately, those had been their first stops. It went downhill from there.

"Yes of course! Although with supervision..." he pouted, "But my best friend Chenle lives in town! His father is one of our guardsmen, so whenever he is home, I can visit Chenle without someone following my every move."

Seems like they had a lot more in common than what Renjun first thought.

"Back home I have a friend who lived in the village too, but I had to sneak out to see him," Renjun chuckled.

All of a sudden Jisung turned away, but Renjun could still see the frown that took place on his lips.

"Huh?" Renjun asked. "What’s the matter?"

"You have my brother now, so you have to forget about him," Jisung grumbled out.

Renjun was taken aback for a moment, anger quickly rising inside of him. But before he raised his voice in protest it occurred to him what that might have sounded like to Jisung. Instead, he let out a loud laugh.

"Sorry Jisung, that’s not going to happen. He is coming to the wedding after all."

Jisung’s eyes widened in shock, "But- but…!"

"Yep, he’s coming alright. With his fiancé, Jeno. Jeno is one of our best knights actually."

Renjun loudly snickered as he watched Jisung who was clearly confused, "He’s my best friend, Jisung. Donghyuck is like a brother to me. Don’t you worry your little head about me having some secret lover or anything. Even though I didn’t know who until recently, I pretty much knew an arranged marriage would be my fate since I was a little kid." Renjun sighed, ‘I’ve still never really come to terms with it, even now. But I’m not dumb enough to torture myself by falling in love with someone who I knew I could never be with.’ Renjun gave Jisung a weak smile as if he was the one who needed reassurance.

"Even if you never love him, I promise Jaemin will treat you well your whole life," Jisung stated. "But I really think you should give him a chance, I think you might like him a lot," Jisung continued, except with less certainty.

"That’s what you keep on telling me!"

***

Renjun had been gone with Jisung for quite a while now. Which was probably a good sign. His brother was quite a sensitive soul, so they must be getting along decently since he hadn’t run into a pouting Jisung yet.

The castle was big, but it wasn’t _that_ big. It was already late afternoon and he hadn’t heard from either of them. Curiosity almost got the best of him, but he decided that for today at least, it might be best if Renjun approached him first.

He huffed upon making his decision to stay cooped up in his room and turned back to his book.

About an hour later he heard a faint knock at the door. He snapped his book shut and quickly glanced in the mirror. It could be Renjun after all.

But of course, it wasn’t.

"Renjun is in the library," Jisung stated as soon as Jaemin had opened the door. "I think you should go talk to him."

Jaemin sighed, this went against what he had just decided.

Jisung continued, "You were right about not believing the rumors about him you know."

And with that his brother left, leaving Jaemin to decide what he should do.

He sat there for a moment before he realized he was trying to talk himself out of getting the chance to officially speak with Renjun.

Plastering on a confident smile he strode out of his room. And that false confidence lasted him until he got to the library door.

He slowly cracked the door and peered through. He quickly spotted Renjun curled up in a corner already deep into a book he had pulled off one of the selves.

Jaemin just stood there for a while watching Renjun silently read. He didn’t have the heart to interrupt him when he looked so peaceful sitting there. Jaemin had yet to see such a stress free look on the other’s face, it felt like he was seeing his true beauty for the first time.

Jaemin quietly shut the door deciding not to bother him just yet and instead made his way down to the kitchen. After quickly asking for some tea to be made, he made his way back up to the library, drinks in hand. This time actually deciding to walk in.

"Hi," he said gently as Renjun’s eyes rose to meet his. "I brought some tea if you would like some," Jaemin offered.

Renjun furrowed his brow but accepted nonetheless.

"Are you feeling better?" Renjun quietly asked after taking a sip of the tea.

"A bit." A small smile found its way on Jaemin’s lips. "But I think I would feel even better if we talked some."

Jaemin watched Renjun stiffen, but he slowly nodded his head.

"You’re not happy with this arrangement, are you?" Jaemin paused before continuing. "Do you miss home?"

Renjun scoffed, "Miss home? What a joke. The only thing I’ll probably ever miss from that place is my best friend."

Jaemin physically startled at Renjun’s slight outburst. He was at a complete loss for words, he never thought he would say _that_.

"But no. I’m not happy about this _arrangement_. I’ve never had a choice about anything in my whole damn life, so I’m rarely happy," anger dripped from Renjun’s words.

Emotion bubbled in Jaemin’s chest. He wasn’t mad about the anger Renjun had for the situation. Instead, Jaemin’s heart broke for the boy in front of him.

"We will call it off then," Jaemin whispered eyes lowered as to not show Renjun the sadness they now held.

Renjun actually laughed. "Do you know what chaos that would cause. This marriage is to unite our kingdoms to end the war Jaemin. I’m pretty sure you don’t want to be personally responsible for more people losing their lives just because you feel bad for me. I’m pretty sure you, if anyone, know the sacrifices that come along with being royalty."

Jaemin could tell Renjun was trying so hard to come off snarky, but the sadness in his voice was too evident. An embarrassed blush rose on Jaemin’s cheeks regardless.

"Well, then I’ll make sure you’ll have a choice here," Jaemin said, eyes locking with Renjun’s. "After the wedding, you will never have to do anything you don’t want to ever again. I promise Renjun, I promise I’ll help you find happiness here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	3. Day Three: The Fitting

Waking up the following morning, Renjun finally felt rested. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he had felt this way so he sure as hell was going to take advantage of it.

He knew that today they had some wedding preparations to take care of, specifically fittings for the outfits they would both be wearing. He wasn’t sure how long that would take but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be quick.

Thankfully the fitting wasn’t until later in the day, so he had some free time, and he knew exactly how he was going to spend it.

Jisung had briefly shown him the castle garden the day before, and Renjun knew he would find himself there as soon as possible. It wasn’t anything huge or spectacular, but it was simplistically gorgeous. Not to mention they didn’t even have a castle garden back in his kingdom. Or at least one like this.

The high shrubs were beautifully manicured, and the small arrangements of daisies and daffodils grouped around the space were bright in bloom bringing a splash of yellow to the otherwise green atmosphere. Not to mention the quaint fountain centering it all. It was alluring without all the bells and whistles one would usually expect to find in a royal garden.

The quiet brought Renjun thoughts back to the evening before. Back to what Jaemin had said to him. Did he really mean it? Did he really know what he was promising?

Renjun sighed while sitting down on a small bench towards the back of the garden. He wanted to believe Jaemin, he honestly wanted to believe that his whole family was as kind as they had come off. But something deep down wasn’t letting him fully trust them.

He sat there for a while longer, book in hand yet never opening it, contemplating his new life here. He still couldn’t fully wrap his head around the thought that this place and these people were his new forever. And maybe he didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would. And yet, with that comfort brought the new anxiety that it was all too good to be true.

Lost in thought he didn’t realize Jaemin had joined him in the garden.

"I’ve been looking for you," Jaemin began, a soft smile resting on his lips. "I brought you some breakfast, you should eat something before the fitting as it will probably take a while."

Jaemin held out a bowl of fruit along with a small loaf of bread.

"Oh… Thank you," Renjun responded, still unsure how he wanted to accept Jaemin’s kindness.

"No one ever comes out here, I’m glad the garden has a new companion."

Renjun turned to his newfound meal, deciding not to respond.

They sat for a while in silence as both were unsure as to what to say.

"Are you sure about what you promised me yesterday?" Renjun asked. "You do realize how I could misuse that. What if I said I wanted to run away and travel the lands never to return?"

Jaemin thought for a moment. "A promise is a promise. As long as we are married in the public eye, I’m pretty sure no one will bother to expect more. Ultimately, I am the one to run the kingdom next, and so I am the only one who is bound to this kingdom."

Renjun could tell Jaemin was uncomfortable with that idea, and yet his answer somewhat convinced him that maybe Jaemin was in fact serious.

"Although I would hope that you would come back…" Jaemin added.

"Not confident about running the kingdom alone?" Renjun quipped.

"It’s not that… I just think it would be a lonely existence." Jaemin took a breath before continuing, "And I’m growing to appreciate your company," he practically whispered.

Renjun turned his head away from Jaemin to hide the blush he felt creeping up his neck.

"Someone will come to fetch you in time for the fitting," Jaemin quickly said before taking his leave.

Renjun only caught the back of him as he left.

***

The fitting was in an hour and Jaemin didn’t know how he was going to face Renjun again. He was already embarrassed enough from what he had said to him the evening before, yet he couldn’t stop himself from doing the same thing today.

Jaemin would call himself a romantic, along with many other people, but he could just tell that it probably wasn’t the smartest way to approach Renjun. Honestly, he was surprised he hadn’t been laughed at yet, at the very least.

It was just every time Renjun opened himself up, even just a little, it was like Jaemin needed to protect him at all costs, make him feel assured and safe. It was clear that there was much more to Renjun, but he was sure that what he was hiding wasn’t all bad. Jaemin really hoped that he could find something that would make Renjun genuinely happy.

Books and flowers were so far on that list.

He sighed into his pillow, rubbing his face into the cushion as though it would wipe away the blush still left on his cheeks. He needed a distraction to calm down.

And so he found himself knocking on Jisung’s door.

"Did you talk to Renjun," was the first thing out of his little brother’s mouth.

"Yes but… I can’t talk about him right now," Jaemin groaned, letting himself in and flopping down on Jisung’s bed.

"Wait why? Did it go badly? You know… he did say something about wanting to go into town, maybe you can take him there tomorrow? You’ve really got to try harder Jaemin, I don’t think it’s that hard to _at least_ make him your friend. He likes me enough. Are you shy is that it? You’re shy aren’t you!" Jisung rambled on as Jaemin covered his ears with two pillows.

"Okay! Okay!" Jaemin yelled, chucking one of the pillows at his brother. "And no, it didn’t go badly! I think I’m just too much for him. Like I keep finding myself saying embarrassingly romantic things to him! And I’m scared it makes him uncomfortable. I came here so I can forget how awkward I’m destined to be before I have to go see him again for the fitting!"

"Oh no."

"Oh no?!" Jaemin repeated.

"You like him already, don’t you. Please be careful, you know it’s going to take some time for him to feel the same. If he ever does…"

Jaemin sat there in thought for a second. Maybe Jisung had a point. He supposed that made things somewhat easier, at least he liked the person he was marrying. But did that even matter if Renjun didn’t like him back? Perhaps things were actually harder this way, he wasn’t sure. Just more things to figure out. Fun.

"Thanks, you literally were the opposite of help," Jaemin sighed, before begrudgingly leaving.

***

Before he knew it, he was being fetched to go to the fitting. He hoped it wouldn’t be too long as the breakfast Jaemin had brought him wasn’t all that filling.

The room he was brought to was bustling with people, clearly stressed as there were only four days left until the wedding. Renjun felt a bit bad that he couldn’t help… but then again, he had no choice in literally any of this.

He glanced around in search of a familiar face. And that’s when his eyes landed on Jaemin. He looked like he had already been there for a while as he was standing up on a small pedestal, a white flowy blouse loosely hanging off him.

Renjun watched Jaemin’s eyes shy away. He thought it to be slightly strange, but he shrugged it off assuming Jaemin was just uncomfortable not being completely dressed.

Soon enough Renjun was also dressed in a similar blouse, while people flitted about making sure it fit him just right.

The jackets they were to wear had intricate gold lacing all across the front and along the shoulders, even the cuffs of the sleeves were adorned. Renjun genuinely thought them to be quite pretty. Unfortunately, the two jackets were practically identical except that his was white and Jaemin’s was black.

It was custom for whoever was to be the family head to wear black, and in this case, that was Jaemin. But Renjun wasn’t complaining about that in the least. He was more than happy to see his sister walk down the aisle in her black wedding dress.

It was more so about the fact that they had to be essentially wearing the exact same thing. Where was the individuality?

He supposed it made some sense, as he was no longer his own person. Now forever to be bound to Jaemin and _his_ kingdom. Prince of Feras no more, second King of Torev to soon be.

As he let his mind wander Renjun hadn’t noticed Jaemin being uncharacteristically quiet. And he continued not to notice until he felt like he couldn’t stand there any longer with all these people poking a prodding at him.

It’s not like he wasn’t used to getting fittings done, this one was just especially bad.

He glanced over at Jaemin to see if he was the only one suffering to be met with shy eyes yet again.

What was going on with him? 

"Hey, why are you being so quiet?" Renjun asked, slight annoyance lining his words. This whole ordeal was boring enough, the least Jaemin could do would be to hold a conversation with him.

"Oh, I… I don’t know," Jaemin blurted out awkwardly. "Do you want to talk about something?"

"Well yeah. I’m bored out of my mind just standing here in silence."

When Jaemin didn’t speak up Renjun felt his patience running thin.

"What’s up with you? What happened to the 'I’m determined to make you fall in love with me before our wedding' energy?" Renjun asked, arms raising up to do air quotes before they were yanked back down by one of the stylists.

Renjun watched Jaemin flush a bright shade of red. A mischievous smile crept on Renjun’s face. Perhaps he just unlocked the secret on how to torment his future husband.

"That wasn’t- I wasn’t trying to do that," Jaemin rebutted, finally looking over at Renjun.

"So, what you’re saying is you don’t want me to fall in love with you? You do realize you’re stuck with me. Like forever. I’m not sure how happy our marriage would be… and if I remember correctly you promised that you would make me happy here. So, then Na Jaemin, which one is the lie?"

A satisfied smile found its way onto Renjun’s lips as he saw Jaemin flush a deeper red. He _finally_ felt like he had some sort of upper hand.

"Well… I- I…"

Renjun was certain he had never seen a boy so flustered. He chuckled to himself, making a mental note to do this more often.

"You seem like you’re struggling a bit there, _Nana_. Maybe I’ll be nice and let you think that one over and get back to me."

Jaemin looked defeated yet relieved that Renjun wasn’t going to push him further.

After that pick me up the rest of the fitting seemed to go by quickly for Renjun, the next thing he knew they were being called to dinner.

***

It was like Renjun could see right through him.

And he wasn’t completely fond of that sentiment as it seemed like Renjun decided to use it to embarrass him.

But Renjun was talking to him, _and_ he was smiling. So, ultimately Jaemin really wasn’t complaining even if it was at his own expense.

Finally, dinner was over so Jaemin could go sulk in his room for the rest of the night.

Unfortunately, things weren’t really going his way that day.

"Nana! Take me on a walk," Renjun called after him as he was making his way up to his quarters.

Nana. That was the second time Renjun called him that. Jaemin felt his cheeks warm. He supposed it wasn’t going to be hard to keep his promise after all, as he was already finding it hard to tell the small boy no.

"You still haven’t answered my question," Renjun pressed as the cool night air hit them, he seemed to have waited to get out of the castle before bringing it back up.

Jaemin knew Renjun wouldn’t have wanted to spend time with him just _because_.

At least it was a little easier answering Renjun’s ridiculous question when there wasn’t a swarm of people around them.

Jaemin sighed, running his hand through his hair as he contemplated how he was going to respond.

"I’m not trying to make you fall in love with me Renjun. I just want you to learn to trust me, and maybe not hate me. That would be nice. Of course, I want you to be happy. Even though I also had no say, I still feel partially responsible for forcing you into this. _You’re_ the one who had to give up everything you ever knew in order to come here and marry _me_. The least I can do is make sure you’re comfortable."

Jaemin paused collecting his thoughts after everything he just said. Looking up at the walls stretching around the grounds Jaemin wondered how much comfort he actually had to offer Renjun.

"Falling in love with me is something you should choose to do. I would never try to make you do that. Regardless of the situation. Sure, it would make things easier for us. Maybe you can force a marriage, but you can’t force love."

They were both silent for a while. Jaemin half expected Renjun to not respond at all. He took his playful question and made it serious, which was honestly the biggest mood killer. But Jaemin didn’t regret it, he wanted to make sure Renjun knew his intentions.

"But do you _want_ me to fall in love with you?" Renjun whispered.

The question took Jaemin by surprise. He looked over at Renjun, beautifully lit up in the moonlight, and it was so obvious what his answer was.

But instead of speaking it out loud he gave Renjun a warm smile and carefully interlocked their fingers. Only letting himself breathe when he was certain Renjun wouldn’t pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments they are my only nourishment in this harsh unforgiving world.  
> If you're shy... [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	4. Day Four: The Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what one would call a turning point.

Renjun couldn’t get the events of the night before out of his mind. 

He was just picking on Jaemin, something he quickly found to be one of his favorite activities. But it turned into something that Renjun wasn’t sure if he was ready for. 

While he was hoping he would get to see more of flustered Jaemin, he should have known Jaemin of all people would have turned him poking fun into something romantic. 

Renjun groaned and buried himself further into his covers, there was no way he was getting up anytime soon. Not to mention it had felt like he didn’t even get a wink of sleep. 

The scene wouldn’t stop replaying over in his mind. Jaemin once again laying his heart open to him. The comforting feeling he got when Jaemin interlocked their hands. The way Jaemin looked at him like he had known him for years. Everything Jaemin did screamed he trusted him with his whole heart, and Renjun really didn’t understand why Jaemin seemed to feel that way. And why he was starting to feel the same. 

Nope. This was not happening. He wasn’t going to let this happen. He wasn’t interested in Jaemin, he didn’t even like Jaemin! This feeling in chest when he thought of him was uncomfortable because he couldn’t stand him. Yeah, that was it. 

Regardless if he actually believed all that, it was what he was going to tell himself, for now at least. 

Because he barely got any sleep the night before, he finally gave in when he felt his eyelids get heavy. Determined to stick to his word, sleep graced him with its presence even though it was well into the morning. 

By the time he once again awoke, the sun stood far up in the sky. He wondered why no one had come to check on him by now… 

He was sure he would have heard someone knock, as while he finally got some shut eye his sleep was still light. 

He quickly started to worry. Being left alone to sleep in, regardless of the situation, was strange.

Did he do something wrong? The last few mornings Jaemin, or even Jisung, came looking for him after long. But not even a maid came to wake him up this morning. 

He wasn’t sure if they had anything scheduled for the day, maybe that was it…

After finally getting up and dressed after feeling the hunger of skipping breakfast hit him, he carefully made his way down to the kitchen. But regardless of his hunger, he felt like something was off, so he wanted nothing more than to go figure it out himself. 

But first stop the kitchen. 

No one was there when he walked in as it was between meals. He instantly worried that he was going to have to wait until dinner to eat. That is until he found a plate set out with a small note attached. 

_Renjun,_

_Since you missed breakfast…_

_I didn’t want to wake you._

_~Jaemin_

_Ps. I’ll be in the library._

Renjun thankfully accepted the food but scoffed at the note regardless. He didn’t need to know Jaemin’s every whereabouts. Although it did settle Renjun’s worry a bit. Maybe he was just overreacting after all. 

And yet he still found himself making his way to the library after he had finished eating.

When he found Jaemin he was surprised to see him not engrossed in a book, instead, he seemed to be writing. What he was writing, Renjun was unsure of. But he could assume it was one of two things. 

And while studying seemed like a plausible explanation, as Jaemin was to be the next king, Renjun could almost guarantee that it was some sort of a journal. Just by the look on his face alone, it was clear that Jaemin was writing something that held weight in his heart. The look was similar to the one he had been given the night before, but it lacked something. The look on his face at this moment seemed ever so incomplete. 

Renjun couldn’t help but assume that Jaemin was writing about him. But he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Even if he was it wasn’t something Renjun should be curious about, it was clear whatever Jaemin was writing was personal to him. And on top of that, Renjun wasn’t even completely sure he even wanted to know what was written down on that piece of parchment anyway. 

"You know…" Renjun said upon Jaemin finally noticing his presence, "You could have left me a bit more food than that."

"Not even a thanks?" Jaemin responded setting down his pen and closing the book.

"Your thanks is in the form of me showing up here. I did have plans for myself today you know." 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, yet Renjun still caught the small smile playing at his lips. 

"I was thinking we could go into town today? We are known for our street food after all…" Jaemin suggested. 

"Okay but on one condition."

***

Jaemin could not believe he let Renjun talk him into this. 

Talk him into sneaking out of the castle. 

Renjun reassured him that he was a pro and that there was no way for them to get caught. But Jaemin seriously doubted that. 

"Okay, but what if someone recognizes us?" 

"That’s what the disguises are for, why else do you think we are wearing hoods?"

"I don’t know! For warmth?!"

"Jaemin it’s the middle of summer…" 

Jaemin huffed, but that didn’t stop him from keeping his mouth shut. "Okay but it’s really dangerous! There could be people out there who could kidnap us!"

Renjun just side-eyed him, "I’m pretty sure both of us have had some sort of combat training… we are princes after all. I think we will be just fine. Now be quiet or we will actually get caught!" 

"This would be so much easier if we were just were being escorted," Jaemin mumbled under his breath. 

"Maybe, just also like a thousand times less fun," Renjun deadpanned, surprising Jaemin that he even heard him. 

After that Jaemin actually decided to be quiet. 

But that didn’t stop his mind from racing with worries. It wasn’t like he never left the castle before, but never like this. On top of that, he was sure people would recognize him. No matter the outcome Jaemin couldn’t picture this going well. 

But something in Jaemin let himself trust Renjun. It wasn’t like he had to be going along with this little plan of his. He had chosen to. Somewhere in himself he had faith that Renjun would get them back safely.

Lost in thought Jaemin hadn’t realized they had crossed the threshold of the castle. He felt his eyebrows furrow as confusion settled over him. How was it that easy?

Picking up on Jaemin’s state of light shock, Renjun spoke up, "You do know that usually, they are trying to keep people out of here, not in. The challenge will be coming back later." 

Jaemin stared at him with a look containing half amazement and half worry. Renjun was really something else. He had been here for less than four days and he already knew how to escape the walls of the castle that easily. But maybe escape wasn’t the best word as they had literally just walked out. 

"Alright your majesty, lead the way!" Renjun’s smile was warm but there was still a hint of mischief lingering. For his own mental wellbeing, Jaemin decided to ignore that for now. 

***

It was hard for Renjun to ignore the tense energy radiating off of Jaemin. He was finding it difficult to make him relax a bit, but he hoped with a bit of time he would loosen up. 

Renjun was known for running out of the castle every chance he got back in his kingdom, and he only got recognized a small handful of times. And like anyone would chance reporting or confronting him just based on the King and Queen’s own reputation. 

And while there were some obvious uncertainties, in this case, being it a completely new kingdom, a new town, new people, ultimately he was sure they wouldn’t run into any trouble. 

Jisung had mentioned the day before that during the weekdays there was a huge market that spanned the center of the town and stretched out bleeding on to every side street imaginable. Of course, Renjun needed to experience that firsthand as soon as possible. 

And while Jaemin was jittering around worried that the extra amount of people out would lead to a greater chance that they would be caught, Renjun knew it was the perfect cover for them to move more freely. The more people, the less they would stand out. 

It was very entertaining to see Jaemin like this, however much he wished he would settle down a bit. At first, Jaemin came off as very well put together and calm. But Renjun was finding new ways to get him all flustered every day. 

As Renjun shoved him into the flowing crowd of people in the market he felt a worried hand reach out to grasp his. 

He rolled his eyes but let Jaemin continue to clutch onto his hand. 

"You know, none of this behavior is very princely of you Na Jaemin," Renjun said leaning in so close his lips ghosted Jaemin’s ear poking out from under the hood. 

He didn’t flinch away like Renjun expected him to, but he noticed a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Shut up Renjun," Jaemin hissed before pulling him in the direction of some food stands. 

Ahh yes. That’s what they were doing. This is what he had been promised. Street food. 

Renjun’s mouth watered at the sight of it. Before he knew it, both of his hands were filled with all kinds of foods. From dumplings to glazed chicken on sticks, he even somehow had a bag of fresh fruit hanging from one of his arms. 

He was surprised to see Jaemin take the initiative to order all this and lead him around the market after he had been looking like passing out minutes earlier. But he decided to not bring the topic up as Jaemin didn’t look he was stopping his food rampage any time soon, and Renjun wasn’t about to complain. 

Once Jaemin apparently decided they had the right amount of food, he started to lead them away from the market. 

"Where are we going Jaemin. It feels like we’ve been walking forever, the food is going to get cold!" Renjun complained, between nibbles on the food he could reach. 

"We are almost there."

And wow he wasn’t lying. All of a sudden, they took a sharp left and the street open up, clearly on the outskirts of the town. But Renjun was not expecting to practically see an oasis. 

A small waterfall filling up a strikingly clear pool below was the first thing Renjun noticed. But then he looked up. It was like the mountain went straight up, like a wall of rock. He quickly filed through his memory of walking here. How didn’t he notice something this huge? 

"It’s jarring because the streets leading here are so small it feels like they are closed off overhead," Jaemin added as if he could read Renjun’s mind. "I was thinking we could eat here! Plus, I was considering the best places I wanted to take you, and this was the first one that popped in my head," he added bashfully. 

Renjun chuckled at Jaemin’s attempt to sound romantic, but his eyes were still glued to the sight in front of him. 

Jaemin slipped off his shoes and rolled up his slacks and gestured to Renjun to do the same before sitting at the pool's edge. 

As soon as Renjun sat down next to him, Jaemin spoke up again, "Above the edge of that cliff is a much bigger waterfall, but it’s almost impossible to get up there, only a few have even ever seen it. But the rainfall has been low this season so the waterfall we can see looks much smaller," disappointment lingered in his voice. 

"It’s still so beautiful," Renjun responded breathlessly. He genuinely had never seen anything like this, so he really didn’t care if the stream was a bit smaller than normal. 

While Renjun’s gaze was fixed on the flow of water off the cliff, he failed to notice Jaemin’s eyes were locked on something else entirely.

***

Warmth blossomed in Jaemin’s chest as he watched Renjun sit there filled with amazement for so long. He was certain he could add this to the list of things that made Renjun happy. Although he wished it was something a bit closer to the castle. Because before he realized the sun was getting rapidly closer to the horizon. 

"I think we should head back as it takes some time to get to the castle and I would rather not be running around the town after dark."

Renjun snorted, effectively being snapped out of his trance he had held for a while now but followed after Jaemin without resistance. 

"What are you thinking about?" Jaemin asked after a while of walking in silence. 

"Mostly about how we are going to make our re-entrance into the castle undetected," Renjun said, comically furrowing his eyebrows in mock thought, "But also, how this place seems to be growing on me a bit."

Jaemin was taken aback at Renjun’s honest confession, not suspecting him to ever say something along those lines. 

Afraid to push the topic Jaemin just smiled to himself. 

"Nothing to say about that pretty boy?" Renjun said poking Jaemin’s cheek with the leftover stick from his chicken. 

"Ew!" Jaemin said chuckling as he brushed off his face, "And I’m happy that you’re starting to like it here even if it’s just a little bit or certain parts."

Renjun hummed in response but stayed quiet. Or at least that’s what Jaemin thought as he missed Renjun whisper something under his breath.

"You might be growing on me too." 

Thankfully they made it to the edge of the castle walls by sundown, but they still had the task of sneaking back in. 

"We could try to use the service entrance to get in… because I don’t know if you noticed over your worrying, but that’s the way we got out." Renjun scratched his head in frustration, "The only problem is that it’s totally guarded off, especially now that it’s getting dark."

Before Jaemin had the time to respond, a voice rumbled from behind them, "Can I help you two."

"Shit," Renjun cursed under his breath before slowing turning around to face the man who just so happened to be one of the patrol guards. 

"Ah," he grumbled, "I could expect to see the troubled prince, but you Prince Jaemin? I’m surprised. Guess someone is rubbing off on you," the guard said before promptly escorting them into the castle. 

The next thing they knew they were sat in front of the King and Queen. 

***

It was late. So very late. And Renjun had already been tucked up under the covers for hours but he couldn’t stop his mind from racing. 

After having to be presented to the King and Queen after being caught sneaking out, he thought for sure he at least would be locked up tight in his room until… forever? Only to be brought out to quickly wed their son and then once again contained behind gold-encrusted doors. 

And yet the two of them walked away scotch free. Nothing but worried words and promises of next time bringing along a guard. 

But why did he feel so guilty? He never felt guilty about causing trouble, but now that he ended up here it was all he ever felt afterward. 

He couldn’t get the Queen’s look of worry out of his mind. No sign of disappointment was shown, nor did they seem to expect that kind of behavior out of him. Which was more than strange because those two things were almost synonymous with his name. 

And yet his mischief was met with genuine care and worry for his well being and he didn’t know how to react or feel. He had never been met with this kind of reaction before.

Untimely he felt an itch to apologize. Which was also jarringly strange. 

He knew apologizing to Jaemin’s parents would have to wait until the following day, but that just meant he would be getting no sleep once again. 

But, he also felt he owed Jaemin an apology for getting him into this mess in the first place. And maybe doing that would help his conscience just a bit. 

Before he could stop himself he was slipping out of his room and making his way toward Jaemin’s. 

Two quiet knocks and a whisper of his name through the crack of the door and he got a response. 

"Can’t sleep?" Jaemin asked upon seeing Renjun’s figure enter his room. 

"You too?"

Renjun saw Jaemin nod, his figure outlined by the moonlight streaming in through the window. 

He stood there for a second, unsure of how to begin. 

"Jaemin I- I’m really sorry for getting you in trouble. I’m really sorry for suggesting we sneak out in the first place. I don’t know why but I just feel really awful and I-" Renjun was cut off by a sudden lump in his throat, tears threatening to fall. The last thing he wanted was for his voice to give him away. 

But Jaemin had already noticed. 

"Come here."

Renjun froze in place for a moment to fully grasp what Jaemin had just said, before he could talk himself out of it he quickly settled down under the covers of Jaemin’s bed. 

He felt Jaemin’s hands snake around his waist and his head nestled between the back of his shoulder and the crook of his neck. 

"Is this okay?" Jaemin whispered into the fabric of Renjun’s pajamas. 

Renjun hummed not trusting his voice. 

"You don’t have to apologize Renjun. I had an amazing time today and I don’t regret anything for even a second."

And between the security of Jaemin’s words and his arms holding him close, Renjun quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	5. Day Five: The Calm

Jaemin awoke to an empty bed and wondered how long it had been since Renjun had left. But the longer he laid there the more he wondered if Renjun coming into his room last night was nothing but a dream.

Deciding it wasn’t worth overthinking he got up to get ready for breakfast.

He wasn’t expecting to see Renjun in the dining room so early. Especially conversing so freely with his parents.

With his entrance, Renjun looked up meeting his eyes, and as a blush settled over Renjun’s cheeks Jaemin was sure that last night had been more than a dream.

He wanted to talk about it, talk about how Renjun was feeling the night before. But he had a feeling that wasn’t something Renjun would want to do right away, if at all. But Jaemin also was unsure if it would be right to not bring it up at all.

He ultimately decided to speak with Renjun after breakfast, even if it wasn’t about what had happened. He felt like they were heading in the right direction and he didn’t want unresolved awkwardness to linger. Even if Renjun regretted or felt embarrassed about it, Jaemin was fine with slowing things down, just as long as it meant that they didn’t take a step in the opposite direction.

But before he had an opportunity to follow Renjun out of the dining hall, he was being stopped by his mother.

"Jaemin dear, I would love to speak with you before the day officially starts."

Jaemin’s eyes followed Renjun’s retreating figure, regret that he didn’t mention wanting to talk sooner bubbled up in his chest.

His all-knowing mother spoke up once again, "I promise you will have plenty of time to speak with him soon."

And with that he followed after her, having a strong feeling of where they were headed.

The two of them found themselves about has high up in the castle as they could go. Somewhere his mother took him when she wanted to have a genuine one on one with her eldest son.

The view on the highest balcony was extraordinary. No other view from the castle could compare to this. Almost the entire kingdom seemed to be in view. It felt as though even the mountains weren’t blocking the sight.

"I don’t want to have to reiterate my worry from the night before to you again this morning, and I don’t feel like I have to, but I just want you to realize that despite what I’m about to say you are still to be the next king and need to realize the responsibility that comes along with that."

A familiar feeling of tightness grew in his chest, gained from their conversation the night before, rose once again.

"I am aware of that mother, and I am very sorry for my lapse of judgment yesterday. I take full responsibility. It will not happen again."

A small smile flickered on his mother’s face, "That’s funny you say that because I just heard those exact words from Renjun not even an hour ago."

Jaemin opened his mouth to argue, the last thing he wanted was for Renjun to take the blame. It wasn’t like he couldn’t have stopped Renjun, he was the one who was willing to take the risk.

But before he got the chance his mother was speaking up again.

"But that’s not what I want to talk to you about. While I am more than proud of how your father and I have raised you, I also feel like you have lived such a sheltered life. And while it’s not something I would like to admit, we hoped that Renjun would push you to test your boundaries a little bit. You can’t even begin to empathize with your people if you don’t know of anything beyond these castle walls."

Confusion fluttered through Jaemin’s head at what his mother was insinuating.

"I also want you to realize that while you might not be aware of them all for some time, there are many other reasons other than ending the war as to why Renjun is here with us now. Don’t give up on him, keep an open mind."

Jaemin wondered what she meant by that, but figured it was best to not push the topic.

Their conversation pretty much ended there and the next thing Jaemin knew he was left alone on the balcony, eyes glued on the kingdom that would be one day his.

***

Apologizing to the King and Queen was on a whole new level of nerve-racking than the one he made to Jaemin the night before. And that ended up with him in Jaemin’s bed with teary eyes…

He knew that the first time he would see them would be at breakfast that morning, which meant getting there early enough to fit in a conversation before the meal.

Thankfully his body cooperated that morning as he awoke as soon as the first streams of light filtered in Jaemin’s bedroom.

Most likely due to the fact that for some reason Jaemin didn’t close his curtains. Which might be an issue later as Renjun really wasn’t fond of the idea of waking up at the crack of dawn every morning.

Renjun quickly erased that thought, because the idea that he had slept in Jaemin’s bed the night before was already mortifying enough.

But that was an issue for another time.

He felt the prickle of tears once again as he delivered his second apology, but this time he was better able to keep control of his emotions. He wondered whether that was due to practice or the subject he was apologizing to.

He was met with a chuckle from the King, "I thought this was all settled last night? We meant what we said then, while we were worried, a little exploration never hurt anyone. Especially within the walls of the city!" he followed with another belly laugh.

Renjun was astonished once again. Although he really didn’t know what he was expecting from them. They had made it clear to him over the past five days that they were nothing like his own parents.

"I agree," added the Queen. "However, we will be upset if it does happen in that fashion again. It’s our responsibility to keep you safe, and even without that responsibility, we would never want anything bad to happen to you. Regardless of legality at the moment, you are part of our family."

Renjun suddenly felt like he got punched in the chest with emotion. So much for keeping it together better than the night before.

He couldn’t even get words out if he wanted to, he was so taken aback by Jaemin’s parents kind words. And with two kind smiles and open arms, Renjun couldn’t stop the tears threatening to run down his cheeks.

***

Jaemin wasn’t too sure where he would find Renjun, but he had a few ideas.

First stop was the small garden he had found him in the day of their fitting. When he couldn’t find him there, he ventured over to the library. Once again, no sign of him. Worry trickled into his mind, but before he let it fester, he quickly brushed any idea of uncertainty out of his mind. He needed to trust Renjun, he knew he could.

He made his way up to Renjun’s room before bumping into Jisung on the staircase.

"If you are looking for Renjun he’s suffocating himself in a blanket cocoon. I asked him if he was okay, or if he wanted something and he tried to suck me up under the blankets as well! So watch out, is what I’m saying…"

Jaemin chuckled before patting Jisung on the head and continuing his way up.

Jisung had left his door cracked, most likely in trying to quickly escape, so Jaemin just simply popped his head in the door.

"Jisung said you might be suffocating? Are you still alive in there?"

Renjun’s small body shuffled around under the countless number of blankets he had thrown over him, before popping his head out.

"Your parents are so kind," he whispered as soon as he made eye contact with Jaemin.

"I’m glad you’ve come to that conclusion. I was worried there for a moment," Jaemin responded with a light chuckle as he made his way over to sit at the foot of Renjun’s bed.

"Will you make me sleep in your room once we are married?" Renjun asked, this time even quieter than before.

Jaemin couldn’t help but smile regardless of the implication of that question. He was sure had never seen Renjun that soft, that adorable before and he couldn’t help but feel that familiar warmth in his chest once again.

"Of course, not silly." Jaemin leaned forward to card his hand through Renjun’s hair just because he couldn’t help himself.

Thankfully he didn’t get his hand bitten off, which was probably more likely than Jaemin wanted to admit. Instead, he was met with the sight of pink dusting Renjun’s cheeks.

"I promised you that you never had to do anything you didn’t want to do, remember? I will never force you to do anything. I promised you that, and that’s a promise I will keep until the day I die."

Renjun quickly sat up, or as quickly as one can when they had been lying beneath a literal ton worth of blankets.

"Everyone is so kind here. I feel like I don’t deserve it. Or sometimes I feel like it’s some cruel joke and there is a huge catch that I’m missing. And I don’t want that to be the case so badly. Because- because I like you all so much."

It looked like it pained Renjun to admit that, but it hurt Jaemin even more. The last thing he wanted was for Renjun to think that they had bad intentions.

But instead, Jaemin smiled because that’s all he could do for him at the moment. Trust was something that was built up over time and all he wanted was for Renjun to feel some sort of ease.

Once again Jaemin found himself reaching out to touch Renjun, cupping his cheeks in an attempt to somewhat console him.

"I like you too Renjun," Jaemin said, with the biggest smile he could muster, "I hope you won’t give up on us." Jaemin found himself repeating his mother’s words she had given him that morning, except to the very person she told him not to give up on.

"Kiss me."

***

The sudden change in atmosphere clearly threw Jaemin off. His hands still gently held on to Renjun’s small face, but there was turmoil in his eyes. It was obvious Jaemin was trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

And in those fleeting seconds, Renjun began to regret opening his mouth. The words had just slipped out, Renjun was unsure _himself_ why he had even said that, so he could only imagine the shock that Jaemin was going through.

And yet still, Jaemin’s hesitation brought on feelings of panic.

Renjun squeezed his eyes closed and flinched out of Jaemin’s hold, an apology instead resting on his lips.

But just before he was able to open his mouth to speak, Jaemin had pulled him back in close. They were barely touching, but their closeness alone felt overwhelming.

Jaemin had an intense yet kind look in his eyes, as if he was asking for permission, still unsure if Renjun actually meant what he said. Nerves bubbling in his chest, Renjun still held eye contact with Jaemin trying his best to non-verbally tell him he was certain.

And then Jaemin leaned in.

This time Renjun let his eyes flutter shut as he felt the pressure of Jaemin’s lips on his. He felt his resolve slipping. The walls he had built up to protect himself being knocked down. And before he knew it, he was smiling into the kiss.

Giggles erupted soon after. He was a bit disappointed that it cut the kiss short, but he couldn’t help it. Renjun couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this happy. What was happening to him?

He looked up at a mildly confused Jaemin through his fingers covering his smiling face. And then, Jaemin was on top of him, engulfing him in a bear hug. As Jaemin laughed into Renjun’s neck he barely heard the knock at the door.

"I’ll get it," Jaemin whispered combing his hand through Renjun’s hair one last time before getting up.

"Post," said the person behind the door.

"It’s for you."

He had only been here five days and was already receiving mail? Maybe it would be from Hyuck, Renjun hoped. He was surprised he hadn’t heard from his friend sooner. But then again he was going to see him in two days.

Renjun shrugged lightly before ripping open the envelope.

But unfortunately, it wasn’t from someone he wanted to be hearing from.

His mood instantly dropped as he scanned over the letter. Things really were going too well. He should have known something like this might happen but that didn’t mean it didn’t shake him up. He closed his eyes and sighed as he roughly gripped the paper in his hand.

***

"Is everything alright?" Jaemin asked carefully.

With the introduction of a single piece of paper, the mood in the room had shifted so dramatically. Jaemin had never heard Renjun laugh that genuinely before, if at all. But now even his smile was stolen from whatever was said in that letter.

More than even knowing what was going on, all Jaemin ever wanted to do was bring some kind of happiness and comfort into Renjun’s life. But the look on Renjun’s face was one far from either of those things.

It was a look of irritation mixed with utter despair. One in which Jaemin had never seen on Renjun’s face, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t been gifted with a few negative ones himself.

Unease settled over Jaemin as Renjun didn’t answer him right away. But he didn’t dare speak up again. Instead, he waited, once again unsure of how to console him.

"My mother," Renjun finally said. "She’s coming early. Early as in tomorrow."

Jaemin had heard very little of Renjun’s family life, but what he had heard was nothing short of worrying.

Jaemin sat there for a moment, unsure of how to proceed.

"I’m sorry Renjun, is there anything I can do?" He didn’t feel like that was the right thing to say, but he honestly didn’t know anything of the situation or how Renjun wanted help.

Renjun groaned and dramatically threw himself back under the covers before lightly sighing and mumbling something into the pillow beneath his head.

"What was that?" Jaemin asked carefully.

Another groan.

"Just cuddle me you idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	6. Day Six: The Storm

The rest of the day prior was spent lazing around in bed. After receiving word that his devil of a mother was coming a day early, Renjun found snuggling with Jaemin made him feel a bit better.

He was still there. In Renjun’s bed. Fast sleep just like the morning before.

But today he would stay by his side until he rose. As soon as his mother would arrive, he knew the rest of the day would be ruined. So, he caved and let himself enjoy the idea of a forever with Jaemin.

He felt weird letting himself have thoughts like that. There was still fear in his heart that he couldn’t trust Jaemin or his family. But the past few days they all had been giving their all to make sure he didn’t have to have worries like that, so how could he not try at least.

But there was something he needed to talk about with Jaemin, something he needed Jaemin to understand. He thought it wouldn’t be something he would have to bring up this soon, but he didn’t trust the intent of his mother’s early arrival so it would have to happen today.

But that didn’t mean the conversation had to happen right then. He let the morning fully roll in, taking the time to really admire Jaemin’s beauty.

He was more than dashing, even in his sleep he looked perfect. His face didn’t have a single blemish, and when Renjun lightly dusted over it, his skin was impossibly soft under his fingertips. His lips naturally tinted a light pink, lips that Renjun wanted to kiss over and over again.

"I feel you staring at me," mumbled a sleepy Jaemin.

Renjun felt his cheeks heat up but didn’t make any attempt to stop. Instead, he whispered a "Sorry," and brushed a strand of hair out of Jaemin’s face.

"I want to tell you about my family," Renjun said after a moment of letting Jaemin fully wake up.

Jaemin sat up blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Okay," he said finally, voice still heavy with sleep.

Renjun turned his focus out the window across from the bed.

"You probably already know how my parents run the kingdom. Harsh and strict is what many call their rule. But they are also very manipulative. Either people are tricked into being devoted followers or they are threatened to be. Once I was old enough to realize what was happening, I genuinely felt sick to my stomach. How could my very own parents be running a kingdom like this? I didn’t know much, but it never felt right."

Renjun took a deep breath before continuing. Nothing about what he had said so far shouldn’t have been much of a surprise to anyone in this kingdom as it was widely known the viciousness of his home kingdom.

"But once they realized that I didn’t want to be on their side they started treating me in the same fashion. Manipulation, threats, lies. All of it became a regular part of my life. That’s why I started acting out. I didn’t want to let the fear they were forcing on their people affect me as well. I didn’t want to bow down to people who I could no longer trust."

Renjun finally looked back over to Jaemin who had a sullen look on his face, yet one lacking surprise.

"They essentially blackmailed me into coming here you know… into being a noble prince and marrying you for the sake of the kingdom. But as much as it killed me to have to bend to their will, they really didn’t need to threaten me. Coming here was an escape from the prison they were holding me in. And maybe I didn’t know that at first, but I do know."

"Renjun…" Jaemin started.

But he wasn’t finished just yet. And if he stopped now, he knew there would be no way he would be able to stay everything he wanted to say.

"I was terrified coming here though. Scared that every noble person was just like my parents, or worse. I didn’t want to trust any of you, and I am still not completely sure if I can…"

Renjun watched Jaemin’s face fall, so he quickly reached out and threaded their hands together.

"But Jaemin, I want to try."

***

Processing everything Renjun just told him was difficult as he had just woken up. He could tell there were certain things that Renjun was still keeping from him, but the fact that he had even opened up so much of himself so soon left Jaemin speechless.

"You don’t have to say anything. I just- I just wanted to let you know. I wanted to be honest with you. I don’t know why my mother is coming a day early, but it makes me uneasy."

The worry was so clear on Renjun’s face Jaemin really didn’t need the extra explanation. And yet the fact that he gave it made Jaemin anxious himself.

After he had a moment to gather his barring he finally spoke up.

"Thank you for telling me that Renjun. It honestly means a lot that you opened up a bit with me. Thank you for trying to help me understand you a bit better."

Jaemin paused, squeezing Renjun’s hand which was still intertwined with his.

"You’re safe here I promise. I don’t know how much that will ease your worry, but I can guarantee that my parents wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you. I can tell how much they care for you already."

Renjun didn’t seem convinced, which didn’t surprise him. But Jaemin’s words brought a small smile to his lips and that’s all he could really ever ask for.

"Please know that no matter what happens, you will always have a home here. Always and forever."

"You can’t be making promises like that just, yet you know," Renjun said with a fake pout hanging from his lips. "We don’t get married until tomorrow you know."

There it was again, Renjun’s beautiful laugh.

"I’m completely falling in love with you Huang Renjun."

The room instantly became silent.

Even Jaemin froze. He couldn’t believe he had just let that slip out of his mouth.

As he watched a parade of emotions flash across Renjun’s face, panic simmered in his chest. It felt like he couldn’t breathe.

It was something that had popped into his head a few days prior during the fitting when Renjun had brought up the notion that Jaemin was trying to make him fall in love with him.

At that point, and even now, he just hoped for Renjun to be comfortable. Not even with him, but with the situation.

But seemingly without even trying, Renjun had made the complete opposite come true.

Jaemin was really falling for him.

He didn’t regret letting it slip in the sense that it was the genuine truth.

He regrets letting it slip because the last thing he wanted was for Renjun to feel pressured.

"Renjun. I- That’s not what I meant."

As Jaemin watched Renjun’s eyebrows furrow and felt his hand pull away from his, he knew he had just made things worse.

Jaemin once again went to open his mouth to try to fix this, to explain to Renjun that he did mean what he said, but that he said it at the wrong time. In the wrong fashion. That he didn’t want Renjun to feel pressured or obligated to feel the same. Not now, not ever.

But he didn’t get the opportunity.

"Her majesty of Feras requests your presence Prince Renjun."

***

Of course, at the worst time possible his mother chose to show up. Nothing short of expected.

He didn’t know or understand how to feel about Jaemin’s words, truthfully, he wanted to cry he felt so frustrated.

Not at Jaemin, at himself.

Well maybe a bit frustrated at Jaemin. But he realized that despite everything he just heard, Jaemin really didn’t get a proper opportunity to explain. So as much turmoil was happening inside his head at the moment, Jaemin still deserved the opportunity to express what he really meant. Just as much as Renjun deserved time to comprehend the situation.

But unfortunately, their conversation was cut short by none other than his mother and knowing her he was certain he wouldn’t be able to see Jaemin again until the moment he walked down the aisle.

Renjun sighed. Talking to Jaemin was supposed to make him feel better before he had to go deal with Medusa herself. But now his emotions were more muddled than ever.

But then he locked eyes with his mother and instantly felt sick.

She had a look in her eyes. One that told Renjun he hadn’t been wrong in feeling anxious about her arrival.

She masked her cold demeanor with a more friendly one in the presence of the servant that had fetched him, but Renjun could see right through it.

And as soon as the outsider left, so did his mother’s faux persona. Her sickeningly sweet smile morphed into a cold grin and Renjun felt in insides twist in fear.

A hand with dagger-like nails came up to harshly grab Renjun’s arm holding him in place before he even thought of the option of walking away.

"I’ve heard you’ve been a good little prince here. Interesting," his mother hissed.

Renjun clenched his jaw and tried his best to yank away from her hold but refused to respond.

"I think you’ve had enough fun."

***

Jaemin hadn’t seen or heard from Renjun all day except for the time they spent together this morning.

Even when he welcomed Renjun’s mom, Renjun himself was nowhere to be seen.

"You look sick? Are you okay?"

He and Jisung had been asked to leave shortly after the meeting, and apparently, it was obvious to his brother he was internally panicking.

"Have you seen or heard from Renjun at all today?"

"Wait you haven’t?!" Jisung asked clearly astonished. "You two have been practically joined at the hip the last few days."

"Yeah, I’m pretty sure it has something to do with his mother being here."

Jaemin decided it would be best that that was all Jisung knew for now.

"Well yeah, she seemed as awful as people said she was. But that look on your face says less worried and more guilty so spill."

Jaemin groaned, he should have known his nosey little brother would want to know.

"I may have let it slip that I might love him, and well… I didn’t have the opportunity to fully explain myself."

Jisung was quiet for a moment. But then he burst out in laughter.

"Jaemin it has been like… what? Six days! No wonder he’s avoiding you! We were all convinced that it would take him months to even like you, what are you thinking confessing this early! Just because you get married tomorrow doesn’t mean you have to go all out the day before! You do realize you’re stuck with him… for like, forever."

Jaemin rolled his eyes.

"First of all. Renjun does like me already, I’m 100% certain of that. And secondly, I realize I am an idiot you don’t have to laugh at me!"

"Whatever you say," Jisung shrugged, a smile still playing at his lips.

But before he let Jisung walk away he quickly pulled him to the side of the corridor.

"But I’m serious about Renjun’s mom. Be careful. And keep your eyes out for anything strange."

Jisung furrowed his brows at the sudden change of atmosphere but nodded his head in understanding nonetheless.

***

Renjun had spent the entire day locked away up in his mother’s room like some damsel in distress while she gallivanted around the castle most likely plotting someone’s demise.

Most likely his own.

He was almost excited to see her when she busted through the door, way past dinner time.

Almost.

"My darling Renjun, oh the plans I have!"

She was way too excited this late at night. And her shrill voice made Renjun wince.

"Plans?" he dared to ask, stomach dropping at the look on his mother’s face. He knew that look. Nothing good ever came from that look.

"Oh, my Renjunie, didn’t you know? Didn’t you know it was going to take more to save your little friend?"

Confusion and panic washed over Renjun.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy to ensure his life than just being married off?"

_Ensure his life?_

Renjun felt his stomach lurch.

"Or rather should I say Jeno’s life." The wicked smile on his mother’s face crept wider, "But I’m sure he won’t last long after his beloved fiancé is accused of treason."

Renjun couldn’t breathe. He felt his eyes burn but the shock was too great to even grant him the release that tears brought. 

"Aren’t you going to ask me what you need to do?" his mother said, crossing the room to roughly grasp at her son’s face, forcing him to look at her.

And at that moment Renjun never felt smaller.

His mother had always been like this. And Renjun was used to that, he was used to fighting back. But her threats never cut this deep.

She scoffed and smirked, realizing how easy this was about to be for her.

"You look so terrified!" Her shrill laugh filled the room, "All you have to do for me darling is to commit treason yourself!"

Renjun paled.

"Your mom will take care of the hard parts, don’t you worry. Just as soon as your beloved Jaemin is crowned king, you’ll just have to take the throne from him!"

Renjun knew what that meant. Knew what she was insinuating.

He quickly ripped away from his mother’s hold. He genuinely thought he was about to vomit.

"I’m sure you realize you have very little choice, so I’m trusting you will follow through. Now, off to bed with you. My dearest son needs his beauty sleep, tomorrow is an important day after all."

And as Renjun let his head hit the pillow he felt nothing but numb.

He really let himself get wrapped up in the whole ordeal. Thinking that he really could find happiness here. How naïve could he get?

He completely forgot about his own best friend and what he had promised him. The promise that he would make sure Donghyuck found happiness.

He thought marrying Jaemin would be enough. He thought that’s all that it would take. Because that’s what he was told.

But he should have known.

He should have known that the catch to this whole situation lay in his own mother’s hands. Of course, it did.

Guilt overtook him.

About neglecting Donghyuck and the promise he made him. About doubting Jaemin and his family’s intentions.

But most of all, how he had to now betray all the love and kindness that they had given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter...
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


	7. Day Seven: The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks. I've been writing this for weeks but I feel like it's over too soon. I hope you all enjoyed. And thank you so much to everyone who left sweet comments and kudos, it really means a lot to see your feedback. 
> 
> Last chapter, hold on to your hats.

As soon sleep finally took a restless Jaemin he heard a faint knock at the door. It had to be just past midnight. 

He lay there for a moment. Today was the day. 

Again, another knock, this time louder. His heart raced. It had been less than a day, but he longed to see Renjun, and he desperately hoped he was on the other side of the door. 

But instead, he was met with the face of his brother. He could barely make it out, but by the look on it, he knew something was wrong. 

His heart dropped. 

"What is it Jisung?" Jaemin quickly whispered, words already coming out shaky.

"I… overheard something earlier and I feel like I need to tell someone," Jisung’s whisper was even quieter than his brothers. 

Jaemin quickly pulled his brother through the door. 

Jisung took a breath as he tried to continue, "On my way to bed I ran into Renjun’s mother, and well, what you said earlier got me thinking… I don’t know if I was just worried about Renjun or if I just had a weird feeling about his mother, but I decided to follow her," Jisung paused, glancing over at his brother, guilt about his actions evident on his face. 

"It’s okay Jisung I understand, please continue."

"Well… I heard her threatening Renjun… I didn’t mean to eavesdrop! I just- I just thought maybe if I asked, she would let me see him, but before I could knock…"

Renjun’s words from the day before flooded back into Jaemin’s mind. He vividly remembers Renjun saying his parents were blackmailing him. But he said it so lightly, Jaemin really didn’t think much about it. How stupid he had been. 

Jaemin felt his heart rate increase as panic spread throughout him. 

"But that’s not all…"

As Jisung filled him in on everything he had overheard, Jaemin’s mind was racing. 

"Go wake Mother. Tell her everything you just told me. And tell her that I’m leaving to go intercept Donghyuck and Jeno, it’s not safe for them, I have to go now."

"But Jaemin! What if something happens to Renjun?" It was Jisung’s turn to have a shaky voice. 

"There’s more to this than you know now. Mother nor Father would let anything happen to Renjun I promise. But they will have a better idea of how to handle this. But go now, and don’t worry I won’t go alone."

Jaemin didn’t even give Jisung an opportunity to respond as he ran out of the castle.

***

Sleep was now a luxury. 

How could he ever sleep again, knowing what he had to do? 

How could he even face any of them? How could he face him?

His stomach churned. He begged for sleep. At least then he could go without this worry and guilt for a few fleeting seconds. 

But no. He didn’t deserve to sleep.

He heard the chirping of birds outside his window signaling morning had come. Oh, how he wished he could be a bird. Able to fly away from this mess. Able to be free. 

He let out a shuddering breath knowing that it would never be the case. Freedom. He would never have freedom from his mother no matter where he was in the world she would always find some way to control him, to decide his own fate. 

He was so exhausted. The sun began to shine through the sheer curtains covering the windows, and yet he still hadn’t been graced with the gift of sleep. No matter how tired he was, he was certain he would never sleep again.

***

Of course, things weren’t going to be easy. 

Jaemin was well aware that they wouldn’t be crossing the border of their kingdoms for some time, so he had waited. Well into the morning he waited for them to arrive. 

As soon as he saw them his stomach dropped. 

The knights sounding Jaemin tensed as the royal carriage accompanying them came into view. Which meant the King and Renjun’s sister was most likely inside. 

But Jaemin was expecting them to arrive together to some extent, so he came prepared. 

He sent one of the knights along to inform of their arrival. 

Jaemin bowed as soon as they were in clear view, "Welcome to the Kingdom of Torev." 

"To what do we owe this honor of being greeted by the Prince himself on his wedding day?" the knight in front responded. 

Jaemin simply smiled, "Preparations are complete on my part, so I felt it was my duty to escort you all the remainder of the way," Jaemin paused, locking eyes with the Knight. "May I ask for your name?" 

"Sir Jeno, your highness."

Jaemin let out a sigh of relief. 

One of his knights rode up to Jeno and handed him a letter. 

Jaemin watched confusion flash over Jeno’s stern face as he read. 

_You and Donghyuck are in danger. I will explain further in private, however, I suggest you heed this warning for not only yours but also Renjun’s sake._

Jeno looked up at Jaemin, anger flashing over his face. He worried that Jeno might take it as a threat, but Jaemin needed the point to get across as succinctly as possible. 

But the anger quickly fell away as he was met with Jaemin’s pleading eyes. 

It was clear that Jeno didn’t fully trust them, but when Jeno and Donghyuck separated from the rest of the group once they got to the castle, Jaemin let himself breathe a sigh of relief. 

"What is this about," Donghyuck spat. 

"Your queen, Renjun’s mother, she is using your lives, your wellbeing, as collateral to force Renjun into doing her bidding," Jaemin breathed out, desperately hoping they would listen to him. 

Donghyuck groaned, "Of course, that bitch is."

Jaemin tried to hide his shock at Donghyuck’s reaction, but he was sure it was still painfully obvious on his face. 

Jaemin heard his Mother’s voice coming up behind him, "We aren't exactly sure when, but we are certain that something will happen if Renjun refuses to cooperate. And well, things probably won’t go her way today." 

A silence.

"So, what’s the plan then?" Jeno calmly asked.

***

Renjun felt sick. 

He was about to walk across the aisle, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to even make it there. His head was spinning. 

"Get it together or you won’t even be blessed with the opportunity to save your friends," his Mother paused, "Or even yourself for that matter."

Darkness sounded him as he watched his mother walk out and take a seat.

And then he was pushed forward. 

It was all too much. From all the eyes on him to the beautiful jacket wrapped around him suffocating him every step of the way. 

And he was so tired. 

He couldn’t even look up, scared to see Donghyuck and Jeno in the crowd. He wished they weren’t there. He wished they were somewhere far away from where his mother could never even imagine laying a finger on them. 

He couldn’t look up to see Jisung and his parents. The people who were to be his new family, the people who already loved him just the way he was. The people he was going to betray. 

But most of all he wouldn’t dare look up to see him. The person who he was going to hurt worst of all. 

"Renjun."

He heard his voice, but his eyes stayed glued to the floor. 

He felt a hand engulf his, but his gaze did not rise. 

Before Renjun knew it, they were to the vows. The vows in which he had nothing prepared. He had been so wrapped up in his own emotions, his own problems, he had completely forgotten. 

"I’ve made you a promise almost every day since I have known you Huang Renjun. Every day I promised that I’ll do whatever it takes for you to be safe here. For you to find happiness."

Renjun felt a hand gently pulling his head up, "Please look at me Renjun."

And how could he say no? 

Jaemin. Nana. 

A calm washed over him as he looked into Jaemin’s eyes. They held so much reassurance in them as if Renjun didn’t need to worry about a single thing. And for a moment he let himself believe that. 

"And while there hasn’t been that many days since I’ve met you… I truly love you Renjun. And nothing will ever change that. You can love me at your own pace or never at all, but there won’t be a single day that I won’t care for you."

Jaemin gently carded his hand through the smaller’s hair, "But most of all, I will never let anything happen to you or to the people you love."

Renjun had begun to cry at some point when he doesn’t remember. But at those particular words, he began to sob, finally letting out the tears which couldn’t fall before. 

He felt Jaemin’s arms protectively wrap around him and heard him quickly whisper something to the priest. 

Renjun was too far gone to understand what had been said but he felt the vibration in Jaemin’s chest as he said the words "I do," and suddenly he was repeating them. 

Jaemin’s lips were off his too soon as he felt someone pull him to the side, knights surrounding him. 

Confusion and fear overtook him as he saw Jaemin’s parents quickly stand, along with his sister. 

And then, knights surrounding his mother as well. 

"You are under arrest for war crimes resulting in the mass death of your own people, as well as the attempt to continue such events through forcing treason on your own son," Renjun heard his own sister’s voice call out. 

***

It had hands down been the most stressful day in the whole of Jaemin’s life. But having Renjun curled up fast asleep within his arms made it all worth it. 

Turns out his parents had a feeling something like this was going to happen, they just didn’t know when. They had found out that the Queen of Feras had purposely avoided any attempt at ending or winning the war between the kingdoms, and instead had been trying to prolong the war in hopes to slowly weaken Torev to the point where she could easily sink her claws in and take over the land herself. 

While already causing the death of tens of thousands of her own people along with the people of Torev, she had still not felt it was enough. So, when the opportunity arose to place her own son on the throne of the very kingdom she was trying to overtake, she couldn’t help herself. 

So ultimately, his parents were prepared. They had even been working with Renjun’s sister behind the scenes, who also genuinely wanted for war to end and saw her own parents as people who were never going to allow that to happen. 

Thankfully, Jeno and Donghyuck didn’t put up a fight either. Of course, they were shaken up to some extent, but neither of them seemed surprised. Jaemin even allowed himself a small laugh, Donghyuck was sure a spitfire, it made sense why he was Renjun’s best friend. He hoped to get to know both him and Jeno a bit more once things settled down. 

Despite the situation, things could have gone a lot worse. 

Jaemin once again found his hands tangled up in Renjun’s hair. He was glad he was getting some sort of rest. As soon as things had died down the two had scurried off and ended up curled up on Renjun’s bed. And it didn’t take but a few seconds until he had quietly drifted off. 

He supposed the wedding reception would have to wait for another day with the way things turned out. Jaemin wasn’t disappointed though. The only place he wanted to be at that moment was exactly where he was. 

As if his thoughts were too loud, Renjun stirred, finally awaking from his short nap. 

"How do you feel?" Jaemin asked carefully after Renjun cracked his eyes open. 

"Settled," Renjun hummed.

Jaemin let himself relax. He had been worried about how Renjun would process this situation. 

"Well for the most part anyway," Renjun added, turning away from Jaemin’s hold. 

"Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you or are you going to give me the silent treatment again."

Renjun scoffed at that, "Maybe." 

Jaemin didn’t know which question he was answering, but he assumed both.

It was Jaemin’s turn to hum, "Well, in the meantime, I have something for you." 

Jaemin reached over and grabbed a notebook from his side table. Feeling Jaemin’s weight shift on the bed, Renjun turned back around, peering over his shoulder to eye at what Jaemin was holding. 

A light chuckle escaped his lips, "I was wondering what you were scribbling in there the other day."

So Renjun had caught him. He wondered if he had after Renjun had walked in on him the day he wrote it. The day they had gone into town… How had that just been a few days ago, Jaemin wasn’t sure. It felt like years. 

"Are you going to let me see it?"

"Of course, I am giving it to you. The whole thing. I want you to have a place for you to express your feelings, a place that is yours, but always remembering my promise to you, written on the very first page."

Renjun took the notebook and flipped it open to the first page. 

_You are like a rose. As beautiful, but as tough as one too. Yet it still saddens me to see your petals wilt. Thus, I vow to water you every day, until you can stand strong. And even after, even when you no longer need me, I’ll still be there to water your leaves._

It really wasn’t much, but the look on Renjun’s face and the tears that streamed down his cheeks made it feel like so much more. 

"I’m so sorry," Renjun said through his hands which came up to cover his face. "I’m so sorry for betraying you and your family, I’m so sorry for even thinking that it was what I had to do. I felt like I didn’t have any other choice." Sobs escaped from Renjun’s lips as he buried himself further in the blankets. 

"None of that was your fault or something you had control over. Even if it got to the point where that had to happen, I would still forgive you. I would still understand. But it didn’t. It didn’t get to that point. You didn’t betray me or my family and thinking that you had to save your friends doesn’t count as betrayal even in the slightest. You’re allowed to feel what you need to right now, but don’t let it overtake you because none of that was your fault."

He knew that his words wouldn’t do much now, but maybe they would soon when Renjun began to heal.

"Thank you."

Jaemin didn’t let himself rest until he was sure Renjun was fast asleep once more.

And when he awoke, he came across Renjun still sleeping, yet the notebook was open, and something was written inside. 

He went to go put it aside, taking the quill out of Renjun’s hands when his eyes caught on the first line of words. 

_My vow to you,_

He reluctantly let his eyes skim down further.

_You already fulfilled your promise._

_I’ve never felt safer, more content. Never felt more cared for._

_Your family is so kind, they try so hard to gain my trust._

_I’m happier every day I am here._

_I’m falling in love with this place and the people who surround me here._

_I’m falling in love with you._

_As I am a rose, you are my gardener._

_As you bring me happiness, so will I to you._

Too taken with Renjun’s words, he accidentally let a tear fall and hit the paper below before shutting the notebook. 

He smiled at the sleeping boy next to him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

He couldn’t wait for the day when Renjun was confident saying these things out loud. But until then, Jaemin was happy. 

And as he caressed the boy he loved most in the world; he knew that everything was going to turn out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay now hear me out:
> 
> Only so much can happen in a week. 
> 
> SO I mayyyy or may not be planing a oneshot to really end this off in a fashion true to myself... AN EPILOGUE. If you've followed my writing at all you will know that I just can't help myself. I'm a firm believer that things progress over time, and usually, I end up not giving myself a long enough timeline to get to the point I want. 
> 
> Which was why I wrote this, to challenge myself in that aspect. 
> 
> BUT ALAS I'M ALREADY PLANNING FOR AN EPILOGUE. 
> 
> Anyways! be on the lookout if you're interested!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts are :)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


End file.
